Time Mended
by Jaime L. Hatheway
Summary: What if Inuyasha and all the other Fuedal characters lived in the present time with Kagome? How would it play out. Here is my little experiment
1. Chapter 1

Ebony hair fell on pale shoulders, as a young stepped out the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her bare body, and proceeded to her room. Her little brother sat on his bedroom floor, completely absorbed in his virtual world. She smiled, and quickly clothed herself. It was a radiant Saturday morning in the fall, as Kagome slipped on a red coat. She grabbed her green scarf from a top her bed, then bounded down the stairs to the kitchen, "I'm going over to Eri's," she called to her mother, as she grabbed a bagel from a basket on the counter.

"Just a moment, dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied from the hallway. She walked through the doorway wearing her usual yellow sweater and brown skirt, "I need you to run a few errands first," she concluded, handing her daughter a sizable list, and an empty shopping bag.

Kagome sighed deeply, and took the articles, quickly dashing out the door. Her grandfather was already busy sweeping the leaves off the shrine's steps, "Wait, Kagome," he said, ceasing his chore to turn to his speedy granddaughter, "Where are you off to?" he asked.

The girl quickly turned and revealed the list, "Mom wants me to go shopping, so if Eri phones, tell her where I am," she replied, running down the steps.

"But, Kagome how am I to know _where_ you are?" Grandfather asked.

"I don't know, make something up," the young girl added as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She swiftly dashed around the corner, not wanting to waste any time with pitiful conversation. Her dark eyes scanned the piece of paper, and her mind read out the items, "This is going to take forever," she said with a whine. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and walked into the first store.

Leeks, potatoes, and pounds of rice filled her bag, and she moved on to the next shop. As the hours past, the list grew shorter, and her bag heavier. Her arms ached as she slowly walked across the street to the park. There before her sat a sanctuary of heaven, a small wooden bench. She graciously sat down, and let her bags fall against her ankles as she sighed quietly to herself.

Kagome let the autumn wind brush across her face, and she listened to the sweet lulling sounds of the park. The remainder of the leaves blew quietly on their branches, and the small river bubbled like hushed whispers. The park was empty, and the only other noise was to men speaking, and grunting? Kagome lifted her face, and turned in the direction of the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome let the autumn wind brush across her face, and she listened to the sweet lulling sounds of the park. The remainder of the leaves blew quietly on their branches, and the small river bubbled like hushed whispers. The park was empty, and the only other noise was two men speaking, and grunting? Kagome lifted her face, and turned in the direction of the noise.She stood up straight, and started walking towards the commotion. Kagome reached a large dark bush, and gingerly pulled back a few of the branches. Her eyes caught a glimpse of two figures, battling it out for some unknown resolution, "You're nothing," one of them said. He was tall, with long silver hair that reached the back of his knees. He wore light, fitted jeans, and a festive red and white shirt. He appeared to have some fur boa draped across his shoulders. Kagome wasn't sure, but she could swear his eyes were amber. His face was covered in scars, two deep ones embedded on both of his cheeks. This one turned to his opponent, whom appeared younger.

The other guy was of similar build, and also had silver hair. His well-toned muscles brimmed out the sides of his tattered, white muscle shirt. His black jeans were full of tears and burns, and fitted loosely to his legs. His eyes were amber as well, and he also bore no weapon. He quickly dashed at his opponent, fist flying, and feet pounding. The older guy anticipated such a move and firmly planted his fist in the oncoming's face. The young man flew back into a bush, silent and unconscious.

The older shook his fist, and turned to the bush, "Pathetic," was all he uttered before leaving the scene. Kagome looked down the path which the stronger male had taken, checking to be sure that he'd gone. She leapt out of the bushes, and ran to the fallen's aid. He lay still against a tree. The girl knelt down to check for injuries, but the boy moved, still unconscious. Kagome gasped quietly, and then dashed behind the tree. He got to his feet, shook of his injuries, and headed for home.

Kagome silently peered around the tree. Who were those men? Why were they fighting? The park clock rang six times, causing the young girl to jump slightly, "Oh, my gosh! I'm late! Mo's going to kill me!" she said, bolting through the bush, scooping up the bags as she blazed by and running for home.

All was silent in the park, and the sun began to set. As the stars took light, a new figure stepped from the shadows of the tree. Her dark hair fell to her shoulder blades, and was tied back with a white ribbon. She wore black pants and coat, making the illusion of her entire form taking the embodiment of the shadows in which she hid. Her dark eyes squinted in the direction in which Kagome had left, "Foolish girl," she said darkly. "Inuyasha is not taken down so easily," she said with a slight chuckle before disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Far on the other side of town, Kikyo stood in a dark alley, a package of Jewel, a very powerful drug, clenched in her palm. She promised her boyfriend Inuyasha, that he could do a line, and then they'd be together forever. As dawn drew near, she heard someone approaching, "Inuyasha?" she called with a smile. As she raised her face to meet the newcomer, she saw the barrel of a gun, and a shot rang through the air, followed by a scream as the bullet ripped into her right shoulder and neck. The pure package fell to the ground, and the young woman's eyes clouded over, blurring her vision and making it difficult to see her adversary.

"Foolish Kikyo," it spoke in a cold, venomous voice, "Inuyasha told me you'd be here. You're long overdue, my sweet," the man added, pulling a black cigar to his lips.

"Naraku," she pleaded in pain, "I told you I'd get the money," she cried, "Just give me a little more time,"

"Your time is up Kikyo, and now I shall go reward Inuyasha for his troubles," he said, tossing the small packet in his palm. Naraku disappeared, leaving the young girl to contemplate her situation.

It was too far to the nearest hospital, and she knew what she had to do, "I must kill Inuyasha for what he's done," she growled as she got to her feet.

Inuyasha leaned against a solid brick wall; a cigarette poised in his lips, and small furls of white smoke billowing out of his nostrils. The outcast placed his hands in his pockets and looked up to the lightening sky. Kikyo was late. She was never late. He sighed deeply and flicked the cigarette butt into a trashcan, "Where is she?" he uttered, but quickly quieted as he heard approaching footsteps.

"Here you are," an evil voice laughed.

Inuyasha snarled, "Naraku," he turned to face the club owner, "What do you want?"

"What any other benefactor wants; payment," he said lifting the pistol towards Inuyasha's breast. Naraku pulled the trigger but the young man was too swift, and dodged the attack, "I really should give her credit; you weren't easy to find," he said, purposely aiming too low to hit the boy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the young man uttered from behind a trash bin.

Naraku shot three times at the large metal container, "Your girl, Kikyo. She is mighty fine, and so conniving once you offer her the right price," he added with a chuckle.

"Right price?" Inuyasha questioned. He gasped quietly; "You don't mean she…" he began.

"Sold you out?" Naraku concluded, "Yes. After I told her that her debt would be cleared if she told me your whereabouts, she gave in quite easily," he added with a deep laugh.

Inuyasha's voice began to break, "But, she wouldn't," his amber eyes began to flame, "How dare you say such things about her, you bastard!" he said, grabbing his .47 from his waist and firing it at his opponent.

"Why would I lie? Honestly, Inuyasha. Do you really think that a fine debutant could ever love you?" Naraku chided.

The young man ceased fire and slid down the back of the dumpster. As much as he hated to admit it, the stupid jerk was right. What if she'd been playing him all this time for a sap? How could she do this to him, after all they'd been through together?

Naraku holstered his gun, and turned to leave, "She should be somewhere in the park, by now. You could even get the Jewel from her," he added before stepping into his car and driving away.

Inuyasha didn't care about the Jewel; he wanted revenge on the woman who betrayed him; Kikyo.

Kagome Higurashi wrapped her ebony locks in a fluffy pink towel and stepped into her light blue pajamas. Her "Hello Kitty" slippers were placed behind the door and she slipped them onto her feet before trudging back to her room down the hall. Her brown eyes were wide as she contemplated the events of the day.

As she was leaving the park, Kagome spotted the younger brother dash off to the western part of the town, which was quite dangerous to anyone not in a gang. He turned in her direction and she hid behind a pole. He must have seen her, but when she turned around, the young man had all but disappeared into the twilight streets.

Something about that guy seemed so mysterious, so enchanting. Kagome had spent all her life going from school and back home again. She rarely ventured into other parts of Tokyo, and sometimes the taste of forbidden fruit is quite insatiable. Kagome snapped out her daydream and opened the door to her room. The pink bedspread was straight and untouched, save for the family pet cat Buyo who curled her fat body in a ball at the foot of the bed. The young girl smiled, and removed the towel, shaking the last drops of water out of her hair. A few stray droplets managed to hit the slumbering cat, causing her to jump in surprise, meow in annoyance, and march out the door, heading to Sota's room. Kagome smoothed out the covers and sat down. She looked out the window and grabbed her brush. As she fed the strands of hair through the bristles, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She didn't even know his name.

She sighed deeply, put the brush on her drawer and set her alarm clock. The young girl switched off the light and got into to bed. Maybe the mysterious young man would be in her dreams tonight. Night filtered in through her window, and soon she slipped into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The pink alarm clock on her table buzzed loudly by her head. She reached out to silence it and then sat up. The morning light trickled in onto the floor, "Another day," she said with a stretch and a yawn. She quickly got into her school uniform and bounded down the stairs. Her mother had already prepared breakfast and the young girl dove into the meal. When her hunger was satisfied and her dishes were in the sink, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Kagome ran onto the sidewalk and looked down to the watch on her wrist. It was still early; maybe she'd make a detour.

The young girl dashed down the road and into the park she'd visited the other day. Her brown shoes weren't very silent as she rustled the leaves beneath her feet. This time she would make her presence known. As she came closer to the grove of trees she heard the voice again, "Where is it, little brother?" the elder asked as his fist made contact with the younger one's face.

The little brother skidded to a stop and looked up at his brother, "I don't know anymore than you do, Sesshomaru!" he hollered back as he blocked the next attack.

Sesshomaru smiled, "He left the key in your possession before he was killed, Inuyasha!" he yelled as he charge into the younger man.

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha, that was his name. She leaned in closer to listen to the conversation more thoroughly.

Inuyasha tossed his hair and laughed slightly, "I don't have time to deal with you right now," he growled.

The older brother smiled again, "Just like father; always had a sweet spot for women," he his left hand through his own silver hair, "I warned you she would do this to you," he added as he hopped on a black Phantom bike and road to the west.

The younger brother wiped the blood off his lip and also turned in a western direction, "Kikyo, I won't let you get away with this," he said, breaking into a run and disappearing into the trees.

Kagome sat dumbfounded. Should she follow him? The school bell hadn't rung yet; she still had plenty of time. She got to her feet, hoisted the pack over her shoulder and started sprinting in the direction of Inuyasha. As she drew nearer she heard another voice more feminine rise through the trees.

" Inuyasha, you bastard!" the woman screamed, firing a shot into the man's chest.

He felt the cold stab of the bullet hit him, and grunted in pain as he fell against the tree, "Kikyo! You bitch! How could you…" he whispered as his eyes closed, and the blood poured out of the wound

Another feminine voice screamed, "Sister Kikyo!" a young girl with short black hair emerged from the trees, followed by a number of wealthy looking men. They grabbed the young woman and took her away, leaving the young man against the tree.

When the voices had quieted, Kagome dropped her bag into her hand and rushed to the wounded boy's side. He was unconscious, and much more mesmerizing now that she was up close. His silver hair was stained slightly with the blood from his chest and sat neatly on his shoulders. His black jeans were frayed and his shirt full of burns and other lacerations. The young girl reached into her backpack and grabbed her gym t-shirt. She popped the seams and began ripping the cloth into wide strips. She looked up to the boy's face for any reaction to the noise, but his face was still. She had to work fast, or he might not make it.

She grabbed her scissors and began to cut away his shirt. She tossed the ragged piece of clothing away and looked at the wound. She'd taken a first aid course in school, and knew how to deal with such an injury, but the young man's figure still distracted her.

She slowly began to wipe away the blood with one of the pieces of cloth, and then drew in closer to look for the bullet.

"You're wasting your time," he grunted, his eyes still closed.

Kagome jumped at the suddenness of his voice, "Don't talk like that, you'll be all right," she said, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, "This is going to hurt," she said gently as she began to pry the bullet out with the knife from her lunch.

Inuyasha winced in pain as the cold steel touched the tenderness of his wound. He heard the girl apologizing continuously and he lifted a hand to reassure her actions, "That hurts," he grunted. He opened his eyes to see his savior's cheeks go red, and felt her quiver under his touch.

The steel projectile soon came free, and she washed the wound with her water bottle. The cool liquid hit the hole, and flushed out the dried blood before she began to bandage the wound, "I should get you to a hospital, its not far. Do you think you can walk?" she asked sweetly.

The young boy straightened against the tree, "I think I can manage," he said, groaning as he slowly got to his feet. Kagome ducked under his shoulder and started walking him in the direction of the hospital, "What's your name?" he asked quietly between grimaces.

The young girl smiled and turned her face to meet his, "Kagome," she said kindly.


End file.
